


I've got you

by Nymeria442



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria442/pseuds/Nymeria442
Summary: Kakashi tries his best to comfort Iruka after a nightmare. Loads of comfort & fluff.





	I've got you

Kakashi was tired. He had been sitting at the desk for hours now, filling out mission reports long overdue. Normally it would have just taken him a few minutes for each report, as he was prone to just scribble down the bare necessities messily and be done with it, but he certainly wasn't in the mood for Iruka's scolding look. Iruka, who was very meticulous when it came to drafting mission reports (and, when Kakashi thought about, in other areas as well), would probably force Kakashi to write the report again and again until he was content with the result. Iruka might be the sweetest and purest person he had ever known, but his looks could kill, and Kakashi was certain of that. Nobody could squeeze disappointment, anger and scorn of such an intensity into one glare. What had he gotten himself into, thought Kakashi, as he stared at the unfinished reports before him. When he had decided to become a Shinobi he had not signed up for all that paper work. It was very draining indeed. And having a boyfriend with perfectionistic tendencies wasn't helping either.  
Kakashi groaned out of frustration and laid down the pen he'd been clenching in his hand for the past hour. He'd close his eyes for just one second, he told himself. He just needed a small break. That's all. 

When Kakashi awoke he was confused at first. His neck and his back were stiff and hurting and it took him a second to recognize his surroundings. It had not been the first time that he had fallen asleep during his mission reports. A glance at the watch told him that it was 2.35 a.m.. He had been sitting here for far too long.  
As Kakashi got up and straightened out his back, he heard a faint whimper coming from the bedroom. It was only then that he realized that this was what had woken him up from his uncomfortable nap in the first place. Iruka. As Kakashi quickly made is way to the door, the whining continued. It made him physically sick.  
When he entered the bedroom, he immediately noticed Iruka being crouched up on the bed, gripping the blanket tightly between his fists.  
He approached and seated himself carefully next to Iruka, who was moving relentlessly in his sleep, muttering incomprehensible words from time to time. 

"'Ruka," Kakashi whispered softly as he began to gently stroke over the brunet's hair. "Shh...it is just a dream. Wake up. I am right beside you.". 

Comforting each other after particularly bad nightmares or panic attacks had somewhat become a routine for Kakashi and Iruka, though it never grew less painful to watch the person you love suffer. And bad memories resurfacing was by no means a rarity for them, that's what came with being a shinobi. Both Kakashi and Iruka had faced countless deaths of friends and teammates, and that weren't even necessarily the most scarring memories of all. 

Kakashi continued to mutter soothing words to Iruka. "It's fine, Ruka. I got you. You are safe. I got you.". Iruka's heavy breathing calmed down, as well his his frantic movements. It seemed as if the night terror was over, at least for now. Just to be sure, Kakashi decided to join him in bed and also get some sleep. He quickly stripped off his clothes and put on his pajamas before lying down next to Iruka. Careful not to wake the brunet, Kakashi scooched closer to him and lay his arm around his waist while nuzzling his face into the warm spot between Iruka's neck and shoulders, inhaling the earthy smell of honey and grass. The warmth of Iruka's body soon encompassed him entirely, and Kakashi sighed contently. The tension in his muscles seemed to recede, he felt completely at ease as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend.  
This however seemed to wake the man beside him who then turned around to properly face Kakashi. "Did you come to bed just yet?", he asked, voice still heavy with sleep. Kakashi simply nodded and closed his eyes blissfully. His arm still rested on the younger man's waist.  
"What were you doing so long, Kashi? It must be almost morning."

Kakashi opened his eyes again and looked at Iruka intensly before answering. His usually soft brown eyes seemed almost black in the dimly lit room, he noticed. 

"I was completing my mission reports, of course,", he said, but not without a small ironic smile on his lips. "As any good shinobi would.". 

"You are right about that, you know," came Iruka's response, "although often underestimated and neglected, the paper work is as much a shinobi's duty as the fighting and that's why...". Iruka never finished his sentence, for he had seen the smirk that had appeared on Kakashi's lips which was now forming into a wide grin.  
"You are making fun of me, aren't you? You know, Kashi, you truly are a handful. I really don't know why I keep up with you after all this time."  
But Iruka couldn't hold back his smile either. His white teeth glinted in the dark. "Because you love me, that's why.". Kakashi edged his head closer to Iruka's and softly kissed him onto his nose.

But he turned serious then, looking at the brunet thoughtfully. "You had another nightmare. It was pretty bad I think. What did you dream about?". 

"I did, didn't I?" Iruka sighed and turned his head so that he was looking at the ceiling, evading Kakashi's intense gaze. He stayed silent for several minutes, before he opened his mouth again: 

"It was him. I thought I was... okay again, you know, I haven't had a nightmare or panic attack about him in months...but I guess I was not completely over it and...".  
Kakashi gently brushed over Irukas cheek with his fingers, causing the other man to face him again. Even though it was dark, he could still see tears glistening in Iruka's eyes. As always, anger seeped through his veins, a hot and searing hatred directed at the man who did this, who had hurt Iruka so badly. Nobody deserved to be treated like that, especially not Iruka who was so kind and sweet and beautiful and pure.  
But Kakashi simply swallowed his burning anger, because that's not what his boyfriend needed. What he needed was comfort and soothing words. 

"It is okay, 'Ruka. You are doing really well, it is probably gonna take years to really process what you went through and everything. It is fine to have nightmares. We all have them.". Iruka edged closer to him and buried his face into his shirt. "I love you 'Kashi. So fucking much. I hope you know that." 

Kakashi lowered his face to press his lips lovingly on Iruka's head, as he whispered: "I love you, too.". 

It was these moments, Kakashi realized, that made the utterly straining and exhausting, both physically and mentally, life of a shinobi worth it. There had been a time in Kakashi's life where it had hardly felt like living, more like merely existing with no real purpose to it. But it all had changed with Iruka, with his sweet and beautiful smile and his warm brown eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Kakashi had felt like life may have had a purpose after all. He would do anything for Iruka, he realized, and that scared and comforted him at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I hope you liked it :)


End file.
